


It's like heaven (taking the place of something evil)

by m1cahelle



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Affection, F/F, Gentleness, Implied Sexual Content, softttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1cahelle/pseuds/m1cahelle
Summary: “Now tell me, Zelda Spellman. Has no one ever shown you how to love yourself?”Mambo Marie March: First Time
Relationships: Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53
Collections: Mambo Marie March





	It's like heaven (taking the place of something evil)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very very tired, so there might be grammatical mistakes and misspellings!  
> Sooorrryyy

_Darlin', darlin', darlin'_  
_I fall to pieces when I'm with you, I fall to pieces_  
_My cherries and wine, rosemary and thyme_  
_And all of my peaches (are ruined)_  
_\- Cherry, Lana Del Rey_

* * *

“Has no one ever taught you how to be gentle, ma Chérie?”

Soft kisses on pale skin. Closed lids try to resist the urge to fall open once again - in vain. Their eyes meet and Zelda wants to talk, wants to explain herself, but she can’t find the right words. Too aroused to speak, too proud to keep silent.

“I - well - how do you mean?”

She honestly feels foolish for asking such a childish question - especially _now_. Zelda Spellman is many things, but certainly no fool. Not when it comes to this. Not when it comes to sex. She half expects Marie to turn around and leave. To leave her unsatisfied and lonely.

But Marie only smiles at her. Almost shyly and so very sweet that it aches to just look at her in the moonlit bedroom. And for the first time in those two months they’ve known each other it seems to dawn on Zelda that Marie has to be so much younger. So much younger than she herself is. Old. Unwanted. Unwor-

“Ma belle, ma soleil, you are so beautiful.” A warm stream of pleasant kisses meets her chin, her mouth, her closed eyelids, makes its way to her collarbone and she feels cherished. Desired for the first time in weeks, maybe months, because he couldn’t and he wouldn’t, but Marie is so good to her. She’s always so incredibly good to her and Zelda begins to panic, because no one has ever shown her how to respond to that. No one ever made her feel like she deserved to be treated _this_ good.

But goodness always holds ulterior motives and why should sweet, catholic Marie even want to be with her? With an _old spinster hag_ like her?

“Zelda?” Ripped out of her thoughts Zelda can’t help but give in to the soothing tone of Marie’s voice. A voice which only ever holds sympathy and kindness as she recognizes now, there's not a single drop of malice in it. Never.  
“If you don’t want to do this now, we don’t have to. There’s plenty of time. We don’t have to rush things.”

But this is what she wants and this is what she deserves. Not once before has Zelda allowed herself to be held like Marie holds her every night. Not once in all her centuries of life has a witch or a warlock slept in the same bed as her “just for the sake of being near her” as Marie phrased it the first night she spend in Zelda’s bedroom. And now everything seems new and strange to her. Everytime Marie strokes over the soft skin of her hand or kisses her cheek she can’t help but blush like a virgin - a _virgin_ for Hecate’s sake!

And although Zelda refuses to talk about her personal matters Marie sensed very early on that the witch’s past is painted with rather unpleasant experiences and traumatic events mostly caused by a certain warlock, who’s name simply isn’t being mentioned in the Spellman home. Well, at least if one wants to avoid a trip to the Spellman’s cain pit. So Marie insisted on going slow and Zelda, although not entirely convinced at the time, agreed. But as days turned into weeks and then into months Zelda grew more and more tense. The quiet evenings with Marie were quite enjoyable and Zelda found herself being rather fond of this young voodoo priestess. Maybe a bit too fond, she was afraid.

Back in the present moment Zelda smiles at Marie and kisses her deeply.  
“No, I want this. I want you. I want you so bad, Marie. You have no idea.”

Zelda's voice sounds raspier than usual. Marie likes it even more.

And that’s her go ahead, her ‘please stay and never leave again’.

So more kisses follow - silent promises, a foretaste of what’s to come. They feel like cooling raindrops on her overheated body - meeting the swell of her breasts, tripping over her stomach to the apex of her thighs. And the feeling causes her to shiver - having been lost in the desert for too long, seared and forgotten. Yes, Marie’s goodness, her affection and kindness is raining down on her and nothing has ever felt quite like this. Nothing has ever made her fall to pieces this quickly and this _good_.

“Heaven between your thighs and hell in everything you do, ma Chérie.” Marie tells her afterwards while taking her in her arms - Zelda’s previously discovered sanctuary.

“Now tell me, Zelda Spellman. Has no one ever shown you how to love yourself?” Marie strokes over her upper back, her fingers lingering softly over a particularly deep scar. For a moment Zelda holds her breath, but then Marie’s mouth connects with the exact same spot and the gentleness of it lets her relax again.

Zelda takes a deep breath and turns around so she can see her face. It's insane how much one can feel after not feeling anything at all for so long, she thinks.

"Well, you have now, Marie. You have shown me. For the first time.”

* * *

_My rose garden dreams, set on fire by fiends_  
_And all my black beaches_  
_My celluloid scenes are torn at the seams_  
_And I fall to pieces_  
_I fall to pieces when I'm with you_


End file.
